Voces desesperadas
by uchihaberenice
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has detenido a escuchar lo que las personas tienen por decir?


Voces desesperadas.

¿Alguna vez te has detenido a escuchar lo que las personas tienen por decir? Pero no hablo solo de las palabras que suelen repetir sino de aquello que ocultan detrás de una mirada o una acción, no verdad nunca lo has hecho o al menos si estos no pertenecen a tu pequeño círculo de cercanos.

Me dices cruel sin embargo soy quien les escucha durante tanto tiempo he sido su paño de lágrimas siempre en silencio sin poder consolarles, viéndoles morir.

¿Sabes que tan doloroso es? ¡Cuánto desprecio este destino! No tienes ni idea y aquí estas odiándome ¡despreciando mi compañía! Quien debe morir no soy yo… no soy un monstro, ¡no me mires así!, no… no lo hagas… por favor tu no.

Silencio.

Oscuridad.

Frio.

Es lo único que he conocido desde el primer día en que abrí los ojos… ¿quién soy? No lose, no recuerdo.

Dolor.

Confusión.

Hace poco he comenzado a oír una voz que susurra, no le entiendo, quisiera saber que dice, pero tengo miedo algo me dice que es mejor seguir hundiéndome en esta oscura y tenebrosa tranquilidad.

De repente recuerdo una mirada cargada de odio, desprecio y sed de sangre, me observa fijamente, esos ojos dorados son tan hermosos como dolorosos, comienzo a desesperarme, le grito pero no escucho mi voz, siento dolor mientras el suelo se vuelve rojo, ¿qué pasa?... Todo se vuelve negro.

Un extraño calor envuelve mi cuerpo es re confortable, me tranquiliza la oscuridad se comienza a aclarar, noto un par de alas negras.

¿Soy un ángel?... ¡No!, soy un dios, ¿un dios?, pero si lo soy ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Abre muerto? No entiendo nada, me siento confundido.

Silencio.

Tranquilidad.

Vacío.

Todo está cubierto de una neblina grisácea, no veo más a ya de mis manos, me he mantenido quieto en mi lugar solo escuchando lamentos sin poder hacer algo, desearía consolarles.

Pero mi corazón me dice que si llego a dejar este sitio sufriré mucho, que me encontrare con esos terribles ojos.

Unas gruesas cadenas me apresan.

No planeo huir, hace tiempo aquel calor desapareció así como mis esperanzas, estoy bien aquí, estoy feliz las lágrimas no son por tristeza.

Mis alas han comenzado a caerse a pedazos me estoy volviendo polvo, pero no sufro ni tengo miedo estoy bien, ¡estoy tranquilo!, siempre he estado solo, estoy acostumbrado y rio, ¡rio de coraje y desesperación!

Recuerdos golpean mi mente una y o través, las muertes se repiten sin fin, las lágrimas y gritos, sus lamentos los escucho tan claros, tan dolorosos, sufro con ellos, deseó morir como ellos pero no puedo, no debo.

Dolor.

Desesperación.

Voces, imágenes, no se detienen, ¡duele! Lloro, grito, suplico pero no paran, un susurro aclama un nombre... lo escucho puedo oírlo me habla a mí… acaso ese es mi ¿nombre?...

Silencio.

Ya no hay más sonido, mis alas han desaparecido.

Paz.

Me siento tranquilo las voces se han ido, el dolor a parado, mi cuerpo se siente rodeado de algo cálido, desaparezco.

Sonrió feliz ya no estoy solo… muero.

¿Alguna vez te has detenido a escuchar los lamentos silenciosos de las personas? No… yo tampoco ¿sabes porque? El único que les escucha es el silencio, un ser atrapado por el miedo, muere cada vez que la persona que le guarda muere.

¿Cómo lo sé? Alguna vez yo fui el representante de este. Era como un dios conocía al mundo como la palma de mi mano nadie podía guardarme un secreto los conocía todos.

¿Porque hablo en pasado? Un día camine entre los humanos, yo les amaba por eso ya no quería verlos sufrir… pero ellos son crueles me odiaron y despreciaron, en algún momento dese acabarlos, hasta que le conocí un humano tratado como un monstruo pero que aun a si deseaba ser uno, yo era un monstruo que no deseaba ser nada, solo buscaba compañía, no nos entendimos y decidimos odiarnos, tarde me di cuenta yo le deseaba a mi lado.

Cuando quise cambiar el desprecio que sentía por mí era demasiado, la soledad y el miedo me consumió.

Al final sacrifique mi vida para darle felicidad, morí en olvido nadie será capaz de recordarme, sin embargo me gustaría decirle que le amo.

Si estoy muerto pero la soledad nunca desaparece talvez algún día volveremos a encontrarnos…

Shizu-chan.


End file.
